finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Blade (ability)
.]] Holy Blade , also known as Ivory Slash, is a recurring ability in the series. It is often a powerful Holy-elemental physical attack designed to deal heavy damage to one enemy, and can often be found as part of the Paladin's abilities or a Spellblade ability. Appearances Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Holy Blade is a Band ability used by Cecil and Rosa, which requires Cecil to use Attack and Rosa to use White Magic. It is learned at level 15 and inflicts Holy-elemental damage to one target. The damage dealt by the ability is dependent on Cecil's Attack. Final Fantasy V Holy is part of the Spellblade skillset, and can only be used once the player obtains the Holy spell. It costs 10 MP to cast and is a level 6 Spellblade ability. In addition to adding the Holy-element to physical attacks, it instantly kills any non-Heavy enemy weak to Holy while against Heavy enemies, it'll deal x4 damage and pierce defenses. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Holy Blade is a Paladin ability learned for 300 AP from the Excalibur. It deals damage to the target twice as powerful as a regular attack while also being Holy-elemental, and costs 32 MP to use. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Holy Blade is an ability for the Paladin. It requires 400 AP to learn from the Excalibur and costs 22 MP to use. It deals Holy-elemental damage to one enemy. Bravely Default Holy is a level 6 Sword Magic. It imbues a weapon with a high-power light effect for ten turns. This will raise attack power by the amount of the magic effect. It costs 80 MP to use. It can be bought in Grandship (ch 5) for 6400 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Ivory Slash is the final ability of the Paladin class, requiring 490 AP to learn. At the cost of 28 MP, the user will inflict major Holy-elemental damage to one target. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Holy Blade, which appears under the name , is an ability that allows the user to do a 1-hit attack that deals light hybrid damage (2.3x) to a single target. It costs 29 MP and can be learned by Ramza, who acquires it upon reaching level 76 (5★). It is also Rakshasa's Trust Master reward. Gallery Cecil's holy blade.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Band Holy Blade.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FF4TAY iOS Band Holy Blade.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS). FFV Holy Blade.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Holy Sword.PNG|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). LRFFXIII Holy Blade.png|''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFTA Holy Blade.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFD_Ivory_Slash.PNG‎|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Holy Blade.png|Frimelda's version in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Holy Sword.png|Sol's version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Holy Blade - Lenna SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Holy Blade - Lenna SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Holy Blade - Lenna UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFRK Holy Blade FFIV Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIV. FFRK Holy Blade Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFT. FFRK Holy Blade FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Holy Blade.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFBE Holy Blade.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Recurring command abilities Category:Recurring Spellblade